Whatever Happened to the Newsies?
by silversapphire
Summary: It's fifteen years after the strike, what happened to the newsies? A reporter does a series of articles to find out.
1. How it All Began...

Author's Note: This was a strange little idea I had…tell me what you think of it. Oh yeah, I don't own any of the newsies, Medda, or Bryan Denton. I only own Hope Denton.  
  
  
  
While cleaning out her family's attic ace reporter, Hope Denton came across some of her father, Bryan Denton's, old newspaper clippings. In them she found old articles her father had written about during his days as ace reporter for the New York Sun. There were his articles about Col. Teddy Roosevelt in Cuba and other such things, but it was the clipping she found at the bottom of the pile that interested her the most.  
  
This article was about the newsboy strike of 1899. During the strike Hope had been staying with her mother but she had heard of the strike and all the interesting people her father had met. He had loved telling her those stories more than any other. The article began Hope to wondering whatever happened to those boys? Where were they now?  
  
Having followed in her father's footsteps, Hope had become the best reporter in the history of the Sun. So she decided that since it was the fifteenth anniversary of the newsies she would do an article on each of the newsies, or at least the ones who were key figures in the strike. She started with the receipts her father had been given the day he had paid the newsies's court fees; each had the boy's full name and nickname.  
  
  
  
Whatever happened to the newsies?  
  
Series by Hope Denton  
  
I began to wonder since this is the fifteenth anniversary of the Newsboy Strike, just whatever happened to those boys. They challenged the authority of one of the most powerful men in New York City and they won. Now where are they? Did they go off and make a fortune? Did they end up in jail? Are they family men? Whatever happened to Jack Kelly? Where are David and Les Jacobs? What about the rest of the newsies? This reporter set out to find answers.  
  
My first stop was Irving Hall; better know as Medda's. Medda's, a Vaudeville performance hall, was a popular hangout for the newsboys and the site of their first rally. While I was there I met up with the owner, Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadow Lark. Though she has not performed in years, her outward appearance is the same as it was years ago. She is just graceful and talented as when she performed on stage. Irving Hall is still a renowned Vaudeville theatre and still puts on shows every weeknight. Miss Larkson was able to tell me where one newsie was. To find out his story read my next article. 


	2. Whatever Happened to Kid Blink?

A little note: Ok, I guess I should have explained this in the beginning…the first "chapter" was actually an introduction to this fic. Each consecutive chapter will be about a newsie, starting with this one about Blink. Then there will be another on about another newsies and so on. The first chapter was to get everyone's attention: now begins the real fic…  
  
  
  
Whatever happened to the Newsies?  
  
Blink's Story  
  
By Hope Denton  
  
My search for the newsies started at Irving Hall with Medda Larkson. Miss Larkson was able to point me in the direction of the newsie known as Kid Blink. Miss Larkson was able to tell me where he was simply because he performs in Irving Hall. Kid Blink is performing on stage as a singer and dancer on Vaudeville stages across the country. He no longer wears his patch. In fact he admits was a selling ploy in newsie days. Blink is a highly popular singer and dancer. During our interview Blink, whose real name is Daniel Walker, told me that he enjoyed his days as a newsie and "wouldn't trade them for The World, that's how I got started as a performer. Getting people to buy papers taught me how to play to my audience."  
  
Five years ago just as he was starting to gain in popularity, Blink married Angela Van Wyck, daughter of former Mayor Van Wyck. Mrs. Walker told me that it was through the one-year reunion of the Newsboy Strike that the two of them met. She was sent by her father to represent him and to show belated support for the newsie strike. When asked Blink about when they met he told me "I always dreamed of meeting her. The social columns of the newspaper were always filled with stories of her beauty and kindness. I admit that when we met I followed her around like a lovesick child." The two of them now have three children and still live in Manhattan.  
  
While talking with Blink I was able to get a lead on another newsie. His story will hopefully be my next. Until then goodbye and good luck! 


	3. Whatever Happened to Racetrack Higgens?

Whatever Happened to the Newsies?  
  
Racetrack's Story  
  
By Hope Denton  
  
For those of you who haven't been reading my articles, I'll fill you in. I began a search for the whereabouts of the leaders of the Newsboy Strike of 1899. I began my search at Irving Hall with Medda Larkson. She was able to lead me to Kid Blink, now a Vaudeville performer. He was able to give me the location of another newsie, Racetrack Higgens. This is Racetrack's story.  
  
For those of you don't know or haven't figured it out, this newsie was known for his trips to Sheepshead Racetrack. He was also known for losing. He did not seem to have a knack for betting until one day six years ago, his luck turned. Suddenly the former newsie hit a streak of good luck. He began to win at almost every race and before long he had amassed a large fortune for himself. With that fortune he bought his own racehorse, which he called Central Park. The horse began to win and a favorite saying around the track became "Try Central Park, it's guaranteed!"  
  
Racetrack now owns several racing horses including the winner of the Kentucky Derby, named King of New York. Racetrack is unmarried and is considered one of the most eligible bachelors of New York, having won an even larger fortune from his horses than he did betting on other people's horses. Racetrack was able to set up a meeting for me with another ex- newsie so I should have another story soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Okay the Derby wasn't that big then, but we'll pretend. Thanks for all the reviews. Now to address a few concerns…  
  
VinylNoMiko, no I would not marry Race to Medda, Davie maybe but not Race…he's mine!  
  
Christie, Mush and Spot are coming, soon.  
  
Stage, hmmm, Specs, huh…I hadn't thought about his yet…must go have a brainstorm session  
  
Everyone else: Rae Kelly, Kora, and Alicia: Thank you for the reviews…you rock!  
  
Now get out there and review this chapter! 


	4. Whatever Happened to Spot Conlon?

Whatever Happened to the Newsies?  
  
Spot's Story  
  
By Hope Denton  
  
In honor of the fifteenth anniversary of the Newsboy Strike I have been tracking down the leaders of the Strike. So far I have found Kid Blink, now a Vaudeville performer and Racetrack Higgens who made it big in gambling and now owns champion racehorses. Racetrack was able to arrange for me to meet with another former newsie: Spot Conlon.  
  
I was to meet him in a small restaurant in the heart of Manhattan. I had arrived early and saw Mr. Conlon enter; he was well dressed and carried a walking cane in one hand. Two men followed him closely; they were large men who spent the whole meeting at a nearby table, glaring at anyone who walked in the room. When I asked Spot what he did for a living he answered only vaguely and said only that he was a businessman. When I asked about his family life he was less vague. He told me that he had two daughters Christine age 6 and Laura age 4. When I asked about his wife he told me that she had died during Laura's birth.  
  
The meeting left me with little information and I wanted more. I went on a search for more information. I found that Mr. Conlon has been involved in several questionable activities. The police keep a close watch on Mr. Conlon for it is suspected that these questionable activities could be termed illegal.  
  
I have now hit a dead end in my newsie search but I will just have to find new avenues of search. I will have new information as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: In other words, he's a crime boss…don't you think that seems to fit! Well if you don't, feel free to tell me about it and if you do think so feel free to tell me about that too. Anyway, a few replies:  
  
Kora: thanks and the medda/dave thing was a joke…don't worry I also feel that's…well ::shudders::  
  
Ann Valentine: hmm, Dutchy? Okay that's two on my brainstorm list…hmm, thanks for the suggestion.  
  
Lissa/Sigah: see above  
  
VinylNoMiko: Thanks cause I don't like to share anyway!  
  
Rae Kelly and Sparkles: thanks for the reviews! 


	5. Whatever Happened to Mush Myers?

Whatever Happened to the Newsies?  
  
Mush's Story  
  
By Hope Denton  
  
On my search for newsies I have found four so far. Kid Blink is now a Vaudeville performer. Racetrack Higgens is the owner of championship racehorses. Spot Conlon is a "business man" with questionable connections. From there it was nearly impossible to find any of the other newsies. I had just about given up hope of ever finding another one when I happened upon an advertisement for the Ringling Brother's Circus. A picture of one of the performers was on the advertisement and it reminded me of one of the newsies.  
  
I found Mush Myers in the Ringling Brothers Circus. He is the star acrobat of the show and is billed as the Great Mushini. Mush has become one of the most famous acrobats in the country, known for his abilities both on the trapeze and on the ground.  
  
I was able to meet with Mush in his trailer. The room was filled with shoes all with matching laces. When I asked Mush about them he told me that as a newsies he frequently had laces snap on him and he would have to replace them with whatever string he had handy. Mush joined the circus at age eighteen, two years after the strike and has been with them ever since. Mush married a young woman he met on his travels with the circus. They have two sons and three daughters all of whom are learning their father's acrobatic tricks.  
  
Mush was able to put me on the trail of another newsie. So I may have another story for you soon.  
  
  
  
A/N: WOW that was the longest gap between chapters ever! I had the worst case of writer's block at least as far as this story went, then I had a breakthrough! So anyway I don't know when my next installment will be…but it'll be sooner than this one was…I hope. 


	6. Whatever Happened to David Jacobs?

Whatever Happened to the Newsies?  
  
David's Story  
  
By Hope Denton  
  
I have finally been able to track down David Jacobs. David has been one of the most elusive newsies to track down. I finally found him in Chicago in the middle of a factory strikes by the local union. During the newsie strike David found his calling and has spent his life organizing strikes. He has helped with many strikes including mine strikes, factory strikes, and railroad strikes.  
  
When I caught up with David in Chicago I asked him what his career entailed. He told me that he helped local strike leaders to organize rallies, urge other workers to join, and get local newspaper coverage, because we all know that if it's not in the paper it didn't happen. He writes speeches for strike leaders and has even on several occasions broken strikers out of jail. David still advocates non-violent resistance and doesn't believe that brutality will solve the problems of a strike.  
  
I asked about David's personal life but he was reticence about any involvements, saying that life on the road kept him from having many relationships. He lives out of a suitcase because once a strike is over he has to be on the move. This is one newsie who will always be on strike, it seems. 


End file.
